For those individuals who have experienced coupling a vehicle hitch to a trailer tongue, it is easy to appreciate the problems and frustrations involved in such a process. On the one hand, it is sometimes difficult, especially for the less experienced, to align the vehicle hitch with the trailer tongue while backing the vehicle into a position for coupling the trailer tongue to the vehicle hitch. Next, assuming that the vehicle and trailer tongue are properly aligned, it is often difficult to stop the vehicle at a precise position where the attaching end of the trailer tongue is appropriately positioned to fit over the vehicle hitch.
But assuming that one is able to appropriately align and stop the vehicle, then there is an additional problem. This problem entails having to lift the trailer tongue and place the same over the vehicle hitch. Again this is even more of a problem if the trailer tongue has to be swayed from side to side or the entire trailer moved backward or forward to align the attaching end of the trailer tongue with the vehicle hitch.
The above problems and inconveniences are even more serious for elderly individuals or individuals who cannot lift such weights because of health reasons.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a system to assist individuals in easily and conveniently attaching a trailer tongue to a vehicle hitch.